RotDQ: Episode 24
Recap Day One Hundred And Six (1st Marpenoth 1489) Mere of Dead Men. The fled lizardfolk do not return, only one lizardfolk is still with the party, Slizard the Large. Also Solania & Navi have disappeared. Slizard leads the party up river towards Castle Naerytar. Along the way they see probably will-o'-wisps on the bank. The group keep rowing. Day One Hundred And Seven (2nd Marpenoth 1489) The party and Slizard pull up on a landing outside the Castle. Outside the castle is a bullywog camp and a lizard man camp outside the castle. There are archers on top of the castle. Slizard escorts the party to the castle. Along the way they are hassled by a bullywog who doesn't recognise the party. The party head inside the castle, into the Barbican then across the Causeway into the ward. After walking though the outer ward, they then see some Guard Drakes who are on alert. The party join the cult in the great hall for a meal at one of the many tables. In the corner of the room is a workshop where treasure chests are being created to store the treasure. The party see VIPs in the hall of Dralmorrer Borngrey (a High Elf with an eye-patch). Azbara Jos sees the party and wants to talk with them later. The party are then assigned an unused chamber as their quarters, but it is infested with 10 giant centipedes. Their first task is to clear out the room of the insects. The insects knock Maven Mirkana unconscious before the bugs are killed, with Korbal killing 7 of the giant centipedes. The party then rest in the room. Trior sends a message to Remallia Haventree with the "sending" spell, updating her of the infiltration mission. Trior reports to the party that Remallia wants them to find out if this is the final destination for the gold and the cult. Day One Hundred And Eight (3rd Marpenoth 1489) The party are given a cleaning assignment. Croak talks with Slizard the Large about talking with Dralmorrer Borngrey. Slizard says that Rezmir has left the castle. The party decide to get assigned to clean Azbara Jos's Quarters. Slizard leads them to the entrance to the keep in the centre of the castle. The party then enter Azbara Jos's Quarters and snoop around. The only have an hour to work. In the quarters is a redwood box with a glass lid. Croak looks for mechanical traps and Trior casts "Detect Magic" as a ritual to see if there is a magical trap. Croak finds no mechanical trap, but Trior finds a magical trap around the spellbook. The party leave Streaks to clean, and head upstairs to scout around. On the 2nd Floor, they look around and are outside Borngrey's sleeping quarters. They don't go inside and head more upstairs agian and arrive at an observatory. A massive telescope. Maven rushes in to investigate, but 4 gargoyles appear and attack. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes